


[Podfic of] Restoration

by the24thkey



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: The prefectural authorities want to know where he has been, what he has been doing, if he is who he says he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136256) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



 

**Length:**  22:28

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/restoration.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122960.zip)

 

With thanks to the most wonderful mods in the world, RsCreighton for betaing, and thehoyden for having blanket permission! <3


End file.
